Annie
by NinMandi
Summary: A story about the courtship between Annie, Luke and Angela's daughter, and Van, Jin and Anissa's son.  Rated M for Chapter Three and on.
1. Paging Dr Vannie

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, _or _Harvest Moon: Animal Parade_, any of its official characters or franchise; those belong to Natsume and its other respectful owners. This is about Jin and Anissa's son Van, the female child that you can give birth to when you're married to Luke in ToT (Annie), and all the other offspring, including the ones exclusive to Animal Parade. Enjoy~

Great. I could hear her brown work boots stomp down the tiled path that ran down the center of town. Soon she would clamp one hand onto the back of my shoulder, squealing "Vannie!" as she did so. Annie, the girl from my childhood whose monstrous crush on me was crippling.

Just as I had predicted, her palm came down on my shoulder blade, hard. "Vannie!"

I sighed. "Yes Annie, what is it?" She looked entirely like her mother Angela, minus the spiky wing-like hair style, but on the inside she was one-hundred percent her father Luke.

"What's up? Helping your dad out at the clinic again?" She could be so frustrating at times.

"Of course I am, you know that Annie. I do every day, excluding Mondays."

"Yeah, I know. You're so predictable. Why don't we go hang out under Ben's Tree today for a change of pace?" She weaved her arms around mine, smiling.

"Sorry Annie, but I'm busy. Maybe another time." She gave me a hurt look before turning away, haughtily.

"Fine!" She cried before running down the street. I sighed again, and then entered my father's clinic.

"What was happening outside?" He asked me, looking up from his medical reference book. You could always count on one being in his hands most of the time.

"Annie happened." I rolled my eyes, slipping on a white medical coat. My great-grandmother Irene giggled affectionately from behind the clinic's main counter. Either Grandma Irene or Mom, usually one or the other teased me about Annie's insatiable affection for me.

"I think she's a sweet little creature. You ought to give her a chance sometime." Grandma cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"All right grandmother, let's give Van a break today. But I _am _feeling a little nostalgic, seeing those two together. Reminds me of when they were young."

"Not you too Dad." I groaned. "Come on, let's get to work."

That Vannie could be so infuriating. Now what was I suppose to do with my time now that he's working with his father? Grandpa Dale won't let me work at the shop, saying women shouldn't be doing such heavy labor (does that exclude childbirth?), and Mom chased me away from the Sunshine Ranch, saying I was driving her up the wall with my hyperactivity.

I spotted Angie on the horizon, helping her mom carry out a sign advertising some big sale at the tailor shop that weekend. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, knowing she would completely freak, which she did, shrieking out in surprise.

"Gotcha!" I cried when she turned around, face flustered. She was such a cutey!

"_Annie!_" she whined, trying to find her composure, straightening out her skirt. Her mom, Candace, only giggled. I think she was my number one fan, next to Pop. "Wh-what are you doing here anyway?"

"Vannie's being a jerk. Hi there, Candace," I waved around Angie where her mother stood. She waved back, smiling.

"Annie, how are you?" I wrapped my arms around Candace; she was like my second mother.

"Great! Can Angie come out and play?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Annie, we're eighteen, we're not little kids anymore."

But her mom only laughed, waving a hand. "Go on you two, have fun."

"Thanks C!" I commandeered Angie's hand, just like when we were kids, and dragged her along to the Sundae Inn. "Pick up the pace Angie! I'm _starving_!"

"Annie!" I heard her call behind me. "I'm gonna trip! Slow down!"

When we entered our friend Dakota's family's establishment, I tossed my dear Angie into a chair, me taking the one across from her. I smiled. "My treat."

"You seem a little more rowdy than usual today Annie. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Annie, you're predictable. You always mask aggravation and pain with jokes and laughter. Tell me what happened."

I conceded defeat. Angie was good, what could I do? "It's just Van. We're soul mates, and he doesn't seem to think the same. Always yelling at me and avoiding me. I'm a treat to be around! Men break down my front door to catch a fleeting glimpse of my face."

"Annie," Angie gave me a stern look. Ew, she looked just like her aunt Luna there for a minute. A scary concept.

"Okay, so maybe 'breaking down my front door' is a little much."

My lunch companion cocked an eyebrow. "If memory serves me, the only person who's ever broke down any door to get to you was Dakota, and that was only because you stole the cupcake she made for Roy."

"Don't remind me. Roy was the winner in that bargain, believe me." I clutched my stomach at the memory. Whoever convinced Dakota that a tuna belonged in a cupcake deserved the death penalty. Colleen wandered over eventually, wearing that same bright smile that both her daughter and granddaughter inherited from her. She took our orders—banana pudding for me, a plain omelets for Angie—and once again we were left alone.

"Speaking of which, where is Dakota? She still works here with her folks, doesn't she?"

"Annie, you know perfectly well where Dakota is: at the mine, waiting for Roy to emerge with a once-hot lunch consisting of baked corn that _Yolanda _made."

"Seems probable." When Colleen returned with our orders, I couldn't help but laugh when I caught sight of my pudding.

"What's so funny?" asked Angie.

"You know," I tried to force out between bits of laughter, "my dad actually puts mayo on his banana pudding. Drives Mom and me crazy."

Angie smiled. She and I had been best friends before I even met Vannie, and after countless years of slumber parties, she grew use to my father's oddities. She didn't recoil from them like most, only embraced him. My sweet little Angie! "Somehow I'm not surprised. How is he recovering from that back injury?"

"Not well. He's so stubborn! He refuses to take even one day off from work. Luckily, I plan to take him to Dr. Jin's today so I can tattle on him."

"Oh? And that's the only reason you're going to the clinic?"

I shrugged, shoveling a spoonful of pudding into my mouth. "What's it to ya?"

"Let's see here," my dad scanned over the appointment schedule. Thank Goddess it was almost five, almost time to be relieved from my apothecary duties. "Ah, it's Luke. To check up on his injury."

Oh no. "Luke? As in father of the esteemed and revered Annie? That Luke?"

"The very same. Don't be like that Van. Annie's harmless. One day you'll take over my practice, and Annie will probably be one of your patients, you might as well make friends with her."

I hated it when my dad was right. I guess the little pipsqueak never really did bring me any harm. Only headaches. "Fine."

"Good. Ah, here they come, up the walk. Get ready, Annie looks determined."

The actual examination went well with little incident. Annie pointed the finger at her father, exposing his secret of taking hardly any time away from work. Dad worked himself up into another long lecture reserved for such careless patients. He interrupted himself only once to tell me to run upstairs and grab the medicine he had set out for Luke. Big surprise, as soon as I was up there and had my hand on the bottle did I hear Annie's voice.

"Hiya Vannie! How's it going? Did you have a nice day?"

I sighed, remembering what my father said. "Yes, I did, thanks. If you'll excuse me, I have to get this medicine to your father."

"Sure, sure." She stepped aside so I could get around her. I felt her hand in my doctor's jacket, placing something in there. I stopped to ask what she had given me, but she was already half way down the stairs to the lobby before I could open my mouth. I followed her, handing the medicine to Luke.

"Thank you Van. Now Luke, I've given your daughter my home phone number, so if you cause her and your wife any trouble when it comes to staying home from work, she's going to call me and I'll have to come and give you a sedative to keep you immobile."

Wait, _what_? Dad gave Annie _what_? Wasn't it bad enough the little squirrel knew where we lived, now she has our phone number?

They left, Luke's head held low. My dad was stressed, so I didn't broach the subject on his giving Annie our phone number, but inside I was dreading coming home to where the telephone, an appliance that I once thought was harmless but now would lead to my demise, was waiting.


	2. Behind the Bushes

I avoided as much verbal contact with my father as possible. I was still reeling over Annie, even as my family and I sat down for my mom's specialty dish: good herb fish. I picked at my food, glancing up now and then at the phone. I couldn't really be mad at my dad, his profession and patients were everything and probably didn't even realize that I might be uncomfortable with Annie having our phone number.

"Van?" asked my mother Anissa, her eyes large with concern. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't said a word all dinner."

I hated making my mother worry; in fact, since she fell ill when I was about ten, I was more protective of her than my father was. He knew it bothered her when she was treated differently, but I couldn't help it. "I'm fine mom, really." To prove it, I took a big bite of my fish. It was delicious as usual. I was going to miss it when the time came.

"Van, don't lie to your mother." My father said, his voice taken on the feared lecturers tone.

"I'm not. I'm fine mom, I really am." I started eating my fish even faster. I could see my father shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"He's upset that I gave Annie our home phone number so the two could become better acquainted."

I nearly spat all the fish onto my mother's face. She gave me that big, meddling smile that usually accompanied the tired old phrase _Oh I just love that Annie girl! _

"Why Van, I think that's wonderful. She's such a sweet girl. I remember that she's helped me carry in my home-grown herbs from the garden numerous times."

"Why is every so crazy about Annie anyway? I know she isn't a bad person, or some kind of violent punk or whatever, but she isn't the Goddess reborn either, you know."

"Well Van, you think your behavior is more socially acceptable than Annie's, right?" asked my father.

"Yes, I do." Why lie? I did.

"I know you're a hard working, intelligent young man, and I have faith that when I retire my practice will be left in very capable hands, but outside your family, how many people have given you the same kind of praise they give Annie?" dad rebuffed.

Ouch. "I may not be a people person dad, and I may act icy around others, but at least I know how to act in society."

"But what about acting on what's in your heart?" I hated it when Mom got this way. Know what's in our hearts, I've wanted to ask her. Blood.

Dinner was…less than acceptable. I love my mom, but _damn _that spinach doesn't sit well with me like it does my dad. Taking these after-dinner walks were required to relieve the pressure in my cramped bowels. Van, on the rare occasion when he would stop to talk to me, said that exercise has many different positive affects on the digestive system. I personally think it's the sound of crickets chirping that soothe my stomach.

I stopped in front of Van's house. I thought about sneaking into his bedroom window, like the time I did when we were kids and I wore my Halloween costume and hid under his bed. Incidentally, it was the first time I saw someone wet his pants. I kept on going, laughing. He's never forgiven me for that. I heard someone coming from the other side of the path. In case it happened to be Van, I hopped into the nearby shrubbery. My stomach was too upset to be yelled at.

Turns out it was little miss high-and-mighty herself, my nemesis since childhood, _Vivian_. She always acted like she was full of some type of Holy shit our entire lives, like she was above everyone else. I couldn't determine if it was Luna's or Gill's side of the family that she got that from. It was basic chemistry: sometimes when you combined two similar chemicals, an explosion occurs.

She danced up to the front step, pounding on the door with her boney fist. Of course she was after Van too; those of studious feather flock together. I plopped down onto the ground, my head spinning not because of Vivian and Van, but I suddenly felt nauseous. Van was taking his sweet time answering the door, leaving Vivian exposed on the front step, in enough range to hear me hurl. The gurgling and burping caused Blondie to jump and shriek.

"Who's there?" she called, frantic. I answered with another retching sound, the liquid spilling from my open mouth a vibrant green color. Cautiously, (or so I assume, I was kind of busy) she made her way over to my direction to find me on my knees, clutching my stomach as I regurgitated Mom's spinach gumbo. Oh, I could imagine the smug look on Vivian's face, but the gratefulness to finally have that nasty stuff out of my stomach clouded over my concern at her seeing me in this position. "Annie? What are you doing?"

"Knitting a sweater. Want one?" I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I stood up shakily.

"Thanks anyway. How attractive though, public vomiting I mean. It's a step in the right direction for you Annie."

"Well, that's why I was experimenting with the idea. But I want to express how _thankful _I am for your input."

"You ought to be." There was a stone at my feet, clean of my dinner. I could do it, my aim was deadly, and I could chuck it square into the center of her face and bolt. No one would know…

Van suddenly appeared behind Vivian, looking over her shoulder, heaving for air. Is he breathless from running the very short distance from his front door to the lamppost where Blondie and I were? For a doctor in training, he needed more physical exercise. "What's…going on?"

"Oh, Annie's just practicing her favorite pastime: making a spectacle of herself. Here," she thrust a book into his arms. "The book I promised you. I'd better get going. And Annie," she turned around before leaving. Damn. "Nice work."


	3. Oranges

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention something sort of important in the first chapter. If you're curious as to what Annie looks like, here's some help: Go to the Harvest Moon wiki, type in "Luke (ToT)", and scroll down the page until you find the section titled "Child". There you'll find two pictures of brown haired children. Annie is the eighteen year-old version of the spiky haired girl, so I guess in a sense she really isn't an OC. And yet she is.

"Oh Goddess," I cringed when I exited my house. It wasn't just the smell of Annie's vomit (who ever heard of spinach gumbo), but also the sight of Annie standing at the bottom of the small hill my house sat atop, sucking on what I assumed to be her favorite popsicle: root beer cream. She brightened at seeing me.

"Hiya Vannie!" She waved excitedly. I made my way down, carrying my bag.

"Hello Annie. Feeling better?"

She laughed, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. "Sorry about that. Mom's cooking. I thought I'd make it up to you by walking you to work today."

I sighed. "Okay, thank you." We proceeded down the path, Annie talking a mile a minute. She told me about how it was still a little chilly from the winter that passed two weeks ago, and how it was still possible to catch a cold, and pulled out an orange when we made it to the Meringue Clinic.

"For you!" she chirped in her sing-song voice.

"An orange?"

"To combat a cold with!" She threw her fist to the sky in a quasi-super hero pose. "No need to thank me."

I actually smiled at her, and she practically collapsed at the simple gesture. "Thank you Annie. That's very kind of you."

Something happened, something I've never seen before: Annie's face flushed a deep red. She stuttered, then staggered, correcting herself with the nearby pole that supported the clinic's overhang. "No problem. Where's your dad?"

"Oh," I had hoped she, and everyone else for that matter, wouldn't notice. "Mom's…"

"I see, I see." She looked at the ground, shifting her feet. "My parents told me of how confident and strong willed Anissa was, and still is. I _know _she'll pull through this, especially with two competent doctors like you and your dad."

"I hope Annie."

"Exactly Van. You _hope_. No one knows how any of our lives will change; the future hasn't been determined for any of us. At the end of the day, hope is all we have, and that's okay. Hope is stronger than you think, and can achieve more than you or anyone else would expect. I know you only believe in what you see and feel Van, but believe me, if you continue to hope and work hard, everything will turn out okay." She flashed one more smile before wishing me a good day and dancing off down the street.

Hope. Could I really expect that could cure my mother, to save her life? Highly unlikely. But to her credit, she handled my despair better than most of the islanders outside my immediate family. Most respond with indifferent and clichéd encouragement, such classics as "You can cure her, you and your father," insulting me with promises, as if they have seen the future. Annie was different in many ways, but she never insulted my intelligence by predicting the future. She only believed in me, in that whatever may happen will be the result of my hard work and dedication. It seems a little odd, or maybe a little cold or uncaring, but it took much of the weight off my shoulders. Because she believes in me.

"Hope," I uttered, smiling. Grandma Irene lifted her head a little sadly, seeing that dad wasn't with me.

"Van, you're on your own today?"

"We may end things early today Grandma. I don't expect any great tragedies that will need the full attention of the clinic today, not for just one day, so we'll examine a few people, and should any accidents happened we'll open back up." I said all this while putting on my doctor's coat. While I was putting it on, I felt something in my pocket brush against my thigh. I reached in, and found a neat little red envelope. Annie's favorite color. I opened it carefully, and found a pink piece of stationary on it, a message written in Annie's famous scrawl:

_Hiya Van!_

_ Annie here. As if you didn't know (ha ha)! As you know, the annual Firefly Festival is in a month, and I wanted to ask ahead of time, well, if you wanted to go with me and a few friends? Get back to me whenever! I hope you can make it again._

_With Love,_

_Annie_

There was that word again: hope. I may have to take her up on that offer, and perhaps, after Grandma and I closed up for the day maybe wander over to Ben's Tree, Annie's favorite spot, and give her my response. Through the paper I saw something was written on the back as well: a recipe for root beer float popsicles.

My long fingers ran through Matt's light brown hair, holding onto him for dear life as he entered me. The rubber from his encased member made the impact a little less pleasurable, but since Matt and I were strictly "friends with benefits", I knew I couldn't persuade him to take it off. Typical Matt; so much for inheriting his dad's carefree attitude. Of course, if Toby saw what Matt and I frequently did on the living room sofa, he wouldn't be so carefree anymore. Matt told me that his father rarely gets angry, but when he did the experience could be compared to a volcanic eruption.

Matt and I climaxed together, as usual, before he collapsed on top of me. In between breaths, I broke the news to him.

"I…invited Van…to the Firefly Festival."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, you're okay with it?"

"It's fine…so long as…Vivian can come."

"What?" this sobered me up enough.

"Yeah, why not?"

"How about because she's a total bitch?"

"Hey, if you're allowed to invite Van than I should be able to invite Vivian. Maybe it's meant to be: both their names start with a 'V'." He pulled a small wing of my hair playfully.

"Don't be cute," I said, pushing him off. I found my shirt, a big black Motorhead one, and slipped it on before plopping down on Matt's living room floor. The hard wood was cold on my butt. "Damn, this is going to suck."

"You've got a bad attitude, you know that?" He pulled his pants on, looking down at me.

"Yeah, and Vivian has bad breath."

"Annie, we've been friends for years. Can't you just do this for me?"

I sighed. He was right; how could I deny my Matty? "Fine." I dug my panties out from under the couch when I heard a shuffling outside and shrieked. "What was that?"

Matt was on his feet, looking out the window furiously. "I can't see anything. That was weird, though."

"Yeah, that was. Well, I better get going." I was fully dressed by now. I kissed Matt's still naked shoulder blade before shoving out. "And Matt, I'll try to be civil at the Firefly Festival." I slipped out the front door, the noon sunlight burning my corneas.

"Thanks Annie."

I was hiding behind Ben's Tree when Annie emerged from Toby's house, hair in disarray. I held my breath until I knew the coast was clear.

"Jeez, that was awkward." I had come to Toby's house once the Clinic was fully closed for business, delivering the special cold medicine to Toby for when he spends long nights out fishing. I heard voices coming from inside, and I knew I shouldn't have peeked through the nearby window, but some unknown force compelled me to, and what I saw was shocking: Annie and Matt, nearly naked, a discarded condom lying on the coffee table. I still wasn't sure if what I saw was real or not. And for that matter, why did I care what Annie and Matt did during their free time?

Because it was _dirty_.

I expected as much from Matt to be careless with his actions, and while Annie was another story entirely, I would never have guessed she would be loose. Not mention, wasn't she devoted to me or something?


	4. Constellations and Considerations

I never got the chance to tell Annie whether I would be attending the Firefly Festival with her and her friends. Honestly, after what I saw, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go anymore. I'm not sure why, but after that, I feel weird around Annie, more so than usual. I've trained myself in the arts of the sniper, and have taken great pains to avoid her, to my success. She always looks hurt when she can't find me at the clinic or home, but that's not my problem. Besides, I have no time for childish events like the Firefly Festival, mom is getting worse.

But I kept my hope. Or so I tried.

I could count every star it was such a crystal clear night. I could spot Orion, the Big and Little Dippers. Yet after staring for hours on end, I couldn't find a shooting star, and right now, I really needed one.

Van has gone M.I.A., at least to everyone except his family. When I knocked on the door, a disheveled Jin answered, telling me he wasn't here right now. I caught a glimpse of Anissa from around his body, and boy, was she looking bad. I can't see Van cry, I can't even imagine it in my mind. And if Anissa passes…

"Goddess, it's me, Annie." I cupped on hand over the other as I rested my elbows on my bedroom window sill, closing my eyes. "We haven't spoken in a while. Sorry about that. But if you can remember me, I have a favor to ask. Van needs some hope, more than he has. Just give him a little more. If you don't, Anissa may not pull through…"

I took a deep breath before crawling back under my bed sheets and covers, my eyes still closed. For some reason, I couldn't will them open again. I flipped on my iPod, letting the melodies of Rainbow and the Scorpions try to take my mind away. It didn't work.

Three weeks passed in a flash, and over those twenty-one days I saw the color return to my mother's face, her strength, or what was left of it from her healthier days, return. One more battle Dad and I won, but the war still rages on.

I slumped into the Tailor Shop, dark circles under my eyes. How did I know that? Because Julius, Candace, and Angie all jumped in unison as soon as I entered, so it was safe to assume I resembled the walking dead. I took pride in letting most of life's worries just roll off my back, but I needed just an ounce of my elixir in order to achieve that level of calm, and that elixir was Van.

"What happened to you?" Julius asked, sizing me up with his eyes, probably observing my tattered clothing more closely than anything else.

"Trying to locate Cepheus' penis. So far, no luck." I dragged myself over to Angie, placing my head on her shoulder. "My kingdom for a glimpse at Van."

"Ah," she said, "_There's _the problem. I'm sure he's just busy Annie." She began to rub my back. "Speaking of whom, is he coming to the Firefly Festival tomorrow?"

Damn! I totally forgot about that! If that wasn't fuel enough for my fatigued body, nothing would be, and I regained the strength in my legs and made a mad dash for the door. It was Monday, he had to be home, and I refused to be snubbed by that glasses-wearing douche any longer!

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, taking a moment for myself, when, through my open windowed, Annie dove into my room, head first. She crashed onto my floor, hitting her face hard. I was so shocked by the whole incident that I could only sit there and listen to her shout obscenities and rub her now bleeding nose.

"_Fuck _my mother and grandmother!" Charming.

"Annie, what do you think you're doing?" She looked up at me from her crouched position on the floor, soaking up the blood from her nostrils with her bare forearm. With nothing to adequately soak the blood, it began to rain a few trickles down the side of her arm. Though her mouth was covered, I could tell she was smiling slyly.

"I saw that in a movie once. I've always wanted to try it for myself. Oh! But I'm here on a mission!" she stood. "Van, you never responded to the note I left you. And don't pretend that you didn't read it, 'cause I see it on your nightstand. Now, are you going to come tomorrow night or should I tell Dakota to hold off on making an extra Blueberry Cocktail?" Her voice came out nasally, her arm was still pressed against her face. Although the sound was a little comical, I still understood that she was all seriousness. Or as serious as Annie could be when cocktails weren't involved.

Wait, she did say that Dakota was bringing alcohol to the event tomorrow, didn't she? If I went, I would expose my alcohol virginity. Though the legal drinking age on Waffle Island was eighteen, I still haven't even partaken a cocktail for the novelty of it.

"I'm not sure Annie," I reached in my pocket and took out a handkerchief, handing it to her. I hope she washed it before returning it. "My mom…"

"Is doing much better. I ran into her at the General Store yesterday, and she said she feels like a million bucks. So c'mon! Live a little Van."

"I live plenty, thank you very much."

"You do not. You lie like I play the French horn." She fiercely wiped the remnants of blood on her upper lip, the flow seeming to finally die off.

"I do too. Why just the other day I treated Chase for a cut he received in his finger from chopping vegetables without using gauze underneath the bandage."

"Wow. It's uncanny."

I rolled my eyes, catching her sarcasm. "Is that the only reason you came over? If so, then my answer is no, and you can be on your way."

"No, that's not the only reason I came over, just the main one. I also wanted to know why you've been snubbing me the past few weeks. Even after I kindly gave you an orange and everything…"

"Annie, in case you've forgotten my mother has only just recovered from her most recent episode, so you'll have to forgive me if I've been a _little _preoccupied."

She recoiled a little from that jab. "I know that, after all, us 'A's' have to stick together."

"What?"

"She's an 'A'. You know, because her name starts with an 'A'. That's why my mom named me Annie and why Angie and I are such good friends."

"Did…your mom actually tell you _that _were the reason for naming you 'Annie'?" I swallowed hard. I really admired Angela from what my father's told me about her history: a young single woman who came to the island to help restore it to its former glory via ranching, a girl who never had any experience with farming or growing plants. And she succeeded in bringing back the life to this island, long before Annie or I was born, by befriending the infamous Harvest Sprites and creating rainbows. There was a lot to admire, but if that was truly the reason behind her choosing the name "Annie", then I think I would loose all respect for the female farmer.

"No. But it's implied." She began to wander over to my vast library of books, mostly medical ones I inherited from my parents. She spotted one, and slipped it off the shelf.

"You have a book on constellations?"

"Yeah, it was a present from my grandfather Craig when I was little. He thought it would be a nice hobby for me, but I never got into it."

"Why not?" she asked, flipping through the pages. "Stars are cool!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah! They're always watching over us, guarding us when we sleep. They're very dependable friends, since you know they'll always be there, up in the sky each night. I like 'em."

I don't know how many times I've thought this in the past, mostly due to her radical behavior such as jumping through my window like a stuntwoman, but it's always remained true: Annie was full of surprises. "You want it? You'll probably get more use out of it than I would, or ever did."

"I couldn't take something your grandpa gave you so long ago. Especially now that he's…gone." But I shook my head, waving my hand.

"Take it. I miss him too, but think of it as an apology present for not being able to make it to the Firefly Festival." At one point, I actually committed myself to going.

She looked a little sad for a moment, but soon smiled and nodded. She left the way she had come in, except much more slowly and sanely. If climbing through windows instead of using doors could be considered sane.

"Well doesn't that just beat all? Not that I expected Van to come, but still…" I mumbled as I made my way home, flipping through the pages of Van's book. I knew nearly all the stuff this tome had to offer, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Van. He had never given me a gift before. Excluding that one time in the first grade during the Christmas season when we each had Secret Santa's, he being mine. But then all I got was an eraser collection. I don't even think he told his parents about the event so he could purchase a better gift for me, just something he dragged out of his bedroom desk.

Of course, that didn't stop me from holding onto it all these years later.


	5. One Night Drunk Affair

My family's home has always stood right in front of Maple Lake, and during the Firefly Festival a few wayward flying insects with illuminating buttocks made their way and hovered over the water's surface, though the majority was located at Caramel Falls. Where Annie and her band of weirdos were cavorting right now. Since Mom became ill, the three of us usually gathered around the lake, if not for the very few fireflies that migrated than for the peace and quiet that came with the whole village being up at Caramel Falls. I probably wouldn't have had a very good time up there with Annie and the others anyway; hanging out with drunkards wasn't really my thing.

I began to feel my head start to swim. I wasn't quite drunk yet, but I was well on my way. I think "buzzed" was the technical term for it. I downed another blueberry cocktail, and then a grape one soon after. Dakota wasn't much for cooking (better than her mom, though), but _damn_, could she mix drinks! I was about to bring this comment to the pigtailed wonder's attention when I noticed she was making out with her main squeeze Roy. And "main squeeze" was just an analogy; that girl could pull up hunks of Roy's hard muscles and hold onto them as if she were drowning when they made out.

So instead I turned to Matt on my right, but he too was busy chatting it up about the subtle properties of proper flower-in-hair arrangements with Blondie, and considering the raging semi Matt developed at the mere mention of the name "Vivian" I knew nothing could tear him away from her. Sadly, I spotted Angie looking at Matt, longing, even though she came here with her number one fan Heath. I crawled over to where she sat—I couldn't use my legs in my current state—and sat next to her.

"What's up buttercup?"

She pulled her eyes away from Matt, sighing. "Nothing much."

"Aren't you having fun?" Her yam cocktail remained untouched in her hand.

"Y-yeah, of course I am." Next to her was Heath, but at the moment he was busy scavenging through the thin shore of Caramel Falls, probably looking for a fossil or whatever future archeologists hunted for. Angie was too sweet and timid a girl to tell Heath that she was only interested in being friends. I wasn't sure if I should love her or pity her for that. Matt definitely needed to date Angie instead of the Queen of Mean.

"Well, I'm not. I think I may snatch a few containers of grape and blueberry cocktails and hit the road. The event's almost over anyway."

"Can you make it home okay?"

"Sure I can." I released a huge belch after saying that, as if to confirm my answer. Angie gave me a disgusted look. So did Vivian, but that was a normal occurrence whenever we were in the same time zone. I bid my best buddies good night, grabbed my loot, and staggered off. I prayed I would stumble and fall into the fast-moving stream. If Van would have just come with us he could watch out for me while I walked home—he'd be eager to find an excuse to leave such a hopping social gather as this. But thinking about him, coupled with the alcohol, gave me a brilliant idea.

A few lone fireflies bounced dumbly against my bedroom window. I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard a louder bump against my window, one that sounded pretty aggravated. I pried my eyes open to find Annie's face on the other side of the glass, face flushed. I groaned before dragging my fatigued body out of bed to open the window. She did her best in her inebriated state to crawl into my room without falling flat on her face. It didn't work. She tossed her rucksack onto my bed, which seemed filled to the brim with something.

"How you doing?" she asked, looking at me through the dark, though her glassy eyes couldn't focus on me for a second before wandering around my room. I sighed.

"Tired. And yourself?" I glanced at my digital clock. Nearly two in the morning.

"Happy! Thank you for asking."

"I suppose most would having a certain type of warm liquid coursing through her veins." I could only suppose; I never tried it.

"Well, better luck next time." She turned her attention to her rucksack, opening and digging through it.

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course I am. You said something about mixing medicine together…or something." She seemed to find what she'd been looking for: a group of small drinking containers filled with blue and purple fluid. I didn't need to ask about the contents. "Now, it's time to party."

"Annie, I have to get up early and go to work tomorrow." But she wasn't listening again as she pushed an open container into my hand.

"Try it."

"I-I know what a cocktail tastes like already."

"Yeah? And I shitted gold this morning, want some? You'll be a billionaire!" She threw her arms into the air. Sort of like she just didn't care. Hm.

"Annie, I'm two years older than you, thus I've had two more years experience with drinking, which I practice on occasion, _responsibly_. So I think I know a little more than you do about the variety of alcoholic beverages and their tastes."

"I doubt that. I've been drinking since I was fourteen, of course it really took off once I turned eighteen. So down the hatch, Mr. Alcoholic-Beverage-Expert." She crossed her arms, forcing her eyes to stay focused on my face. There went my chance of pouring the drink into my ficus tree.

I couldn't bring myself to do it, though. I tried, but we can't all excel at our endeavors, can we? My humiliation seemed to have sparked a fit of laughter from Annie.

"I knew it!"

"Could you keep it down? My parents are trying to sleep." I pressed my hand lightly over her mouth. She licked my palm. Guess I backed into that one. "Why are you here? Just to laugh at me?"

"No. Because it's a tradition to spend this holiday with your special someone. So," she pulled me lightly onto the floor, taking the drinks with her, "let's party."

Reluctantly, I obliged. I had to try it sometime, and it was perfectly legal, so what was the big deal? The liver damage was, but one drink couldn't do that much damage to me, so I downed the cocktail, which tasted grapey. To my surprise, it wasn't bag, and so while Annie commandeered the blueberry ones I took hold of the grape ones. After nearly an hour my mind became blurred, but I felt more relaxed than I was earlier. So much so that we leaned against one another, our backs against my mattress.

"So why haven't you called?" I asked.

"Called who?"

"Me. Here. I mean made a call. _To _here," I tried to correct myself, failing miserably.

She laughed at my efforts. "My dad's been taking time off work, finally. He's back is mush—_much_—better now. So I had no reason to call." She took a swig of the last of her blueberry cocktail.

"That's good."

"But you asked first why _I _haven't called _you_, not your dad."

"I'm tipsy. What do you expect."

She began her hysterics again, poking me in my ribs—how did she know my special tickle spot? I squirmed under her touch before grabbing her in a head lock. She was still laughing away.

"What's so funny?"

"You _love _me Van! You love me!" she laughed.

"I do not."

"Oh yeah?" she stood on feet, wobbly. She spread her arms apart. "What do you call this?"

"My bedroom."

_"No! _Us spending this night together. You know the tradishshon…" she dribbled slightly on her chin, and quickly wiped it away.

"Annie, you broke into my room."

"No I didn't, you let me in on your own. Of course, if you didn't, I had a rock the size of a grapefruit near by to smash your window with."

"You _what_?"

"But it doesn't matter," she dropped onto all fours and crawled up to me, our faces an inch apart. "You know why?"

"Why?" I felt my own face flush with us being so close together. Luckily we never bothered to turn on the lights.

"Because you love me," she leaned in closer, but only nuzzled our noses together drunkly. I turned away. "What's wrong?"

"Tired." I mumbled.

"Yeah, me too."

My father told me what transpired the next day after that night. Apparently, Annie's parents knocked on our door, fraught with worry. They told my parents that Annie never came home after the festival, and so my dad said he'd wake me up to help look for her. Upon entering my room did he find Annie and me—but not indecently. Annie was asleep, fully clothed, on top of my on my bed, I too being fully clothed. We were snoring, and seemed to have tossed the covers away sometime during our drunken slumber. Discarded drinking containers were scattered across my floor. I still had one grape cocktail left, untouched.

Annie told me later, "If only I could've been a fly on the wall when your dad told my parents where I was!"


	6. Human Anatomy in the Library

Our night together, the night of the Firefly Festival, seemed to dissolve any awkwardness or uncertainty I've been feeling toward Annie. It was comfortable again to be around her, or as comfortable as it ever was, and even that was strained before. But despite that, it still felt slightly different when she came bounding up the dirt path from the Sunshine Ranch to my house, when I saw her image emerge from the surrounding trees to my front lawn, when we saw each other around town, everything was a little different, yet comfortable enough to really get use to.

She hadn't called me though. And it still ticked me off.

She poked her head around the medical curtain, smiling her big goofy smile. "Hiya Vannie!"

My father, too, seemed to change in her presence. I attribute that simply to the suggestive way he found us the morning after the festival. Nevertheless, he made it a point to treat her same he would anyone else. My mom, on the other hand, seemed to embrace Annie even deeper into her heart, her opinion of Luke and Angela's daughter unwavering. It was pretty strange. "Would you stop calling me 'Vannie'? We're not little kids any more."

She pouted. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me? I know we're not kids, but having affection or love of any kind towards someone isn't childish you know."

"I guess so. But why are you here?"

"Hello, my knee!" she pointed down and sure enough, she skinned her knee, blood trickling down her thin legs and staining her white socks. I couldn't help but notice the very, very short black skirt she was wearing. Could Annie have worn that particular article of clothing and skinned her knee on purpose so that when I administered the bandage I would see…No, of course not.

"Come over here, Annie. Sit on this cot." My dad gestured to the nearby bed, patting his hand on the surface. While she made her way over I retrieved the bandages and some sort of herbal healing balm my mom mixed up during her free time. Dad cleaned the wound with some alcohol, and then began to layer the thick sap onto the cut. Annie wasn't going to have any of that, and squirmed and squeaked in pain.

"Shit! What is that stuff, acid?"

"A concoction of Anissa's. I know it stings, but it works too." He tried to continue when Annie quickly retrieved her knee, bringing it up to her chest and cradling it like a mother to a baby.

"You are _not _going to put that medicine from Hades onto my knee! Just wrap it up and let's move on with the rest of our lives." My dad sighed angrily, but obliged, wrapping her need with the white rolled up bandage. When he was finished, she hopped to her feet, happy once again.

"Thanks Dr. Jin! What do I owe you?"

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Something about the way he said that, and the smirk that followed and disappeared in a flash, rubbed me the wrong way. Satisfied, Annie bounced out of the clinic and to wherever the mental atrophy spends their days.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know Dad, like there's some sort of esoteric bond between you two."

"Son, I think you've been working too hard. You're becoming a little paranoid. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Now? So soon?" I looked at the wall clock, seeing it was 10:30 in the morning. We've been open for only two in a half hours.

"Yes, now. You're young; you need to live your life. Enjoy it."

But I shook my head. "I am living my life, I like working here. I don't want to leave; practicing and learning medicine is my life, and aside from you and mom, that's the only thing important to me."

My dad actually looked sad when I said that. The only other time I've seen him like that was when he discovered Mom had an incurable disease. He shook his head, slowly, and wheeled his chair back to his desk, filling out forms.

"Yes! Take _that _Mom and Pop!" Dancing up Waffle Town's main stretch, I was pumped. So much so that I think I could've stopped a truck if I had to. I had finally saved up enough money to buy my own plot of fertile farming land, not too far from where Mom's crops grew. Finally I could grow my own food—as in, _no spinach ever!_

I bounced up the stairs leading to the town square, so caught up in my reverie that I didn't even notice Vivian until we collided. Oh boy, I've done it now.

"Sorry Sugar wasn't paying attention." I said, when I noticed how jostled up the collar of Vivian's shirt was, and the bruise on its side. Certainly our fall didn't cause that. While Blondie composed her, I looked up and noticed Heath walking out of town hall, face flushed.

"Annie, you bumbling idiot, watch where you're going!" She glared at me before pushing past, nearly knocking me down again. Heath flustered, tipped his hat towards me, and brushed by. Could the two have made the library (they were always there anyway) into their own little lost nest? I need to remind myself not to check out or even touch any of the books on the second floor.

"Hiya Elli, how's it going?" She looked up from the stack of paper work that occupied the majority of her desk, looking tired. "You okay? You look…near death."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gill's been…skipping out on his responsibilities."

"You mean his royal high-strungess is being delinquent?"

"Yes he is…don't tell anyone Annie, but Luna and Gill are trying to conceive. They've been visiting Dr. Jin frequently in hopes of Luna being pregnant, but with no luck thus far."

"Aw that's…sad."

"Vivian's been trying to help, especially up in the library. But unfortunately, there's no work up there."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"What was that, Annie?"

"Nothing! I want to buy some land though," I smiled. Maybe that's why Vivian, the queen of mean and cleanliness, ran into the open and awkward arms of our timid little Heath. What about Matt?

"Annie, are you okay? You seem pale," Elli's face changed from tired to tired and concerned.

"I'm fine, let me point out what plot of land I want to buy on that map there."

Once the paper work was filled out and filed away, and I left with my deed, I decided to detour from the Souffle Farm and to Matt's seaside shanty. I was dreading it though; Matt knew all too well about mine and Vivian's track record. He would probably be skeptical coming from me. I just didn't know what to do.

So I made an immediate right turn from his front step, and left.

Annie followed me home that evening from the clinic. She tried to be secretive and discreet, but failed horribly. "Annie, something on your mind?"

Reluctantly she emerged from behind the shipping box. She smiled, as usual, but there was an unspoken uncertainty about the way she presented herself. "Have heard that Gill and Luna are trying to…conceive. Of course you do, you work at the clinic."

"That's what's bothering you?"

"Well, no, but I think its part of it. How are Luna and Gill getting along, I mean with all the tension that I assume comes when you're trying to have a baby."

"They've…been hostile towards each other. I don't think it's anything to worry about, but you can cut the tension between them with a knife. Why?"

"Well, I think it's starting to get to Vivian."

"That's understandable, considering—wait, did you say Vivian?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Considering you're relationship—"

"Dammit it's going to hurt Matt!" She punched me in arm. Somehow it didn't hurt.

"What was that?"

"For the past few days I've been planting and farming and such. I'm too tired to really be physically violent with you." She crouched down, pressing her knees to her chest. Something came over me; obviously whatever she was talking about was really getting to her. I crouched down in front of her.

"Annie, could you cut to the chase? None of this is making any sense."

A deep, shaky breath. It seemed I was making her nervous being this close. "Okay. I saw Vivian and Heath leave the town hall together, and they were…disheveled."

"Like…what?"  
"Like they were necking. Vivian had a hickey on her neck. Fresh."

"How can you tell?"

"Just trust me. It was."

"Okay, so what?"

"Sooo…Matt, one of my closest friends, is crazy about Vivian and he's been pursuing her and she must've been leading him on because she's shacking up with Heath, and that's my problem!" she said all this like one long word, saying it in one breath.

"I see now. Have you told Matt yet?"

"Wait a minute! Shut up a second!" She jumped to her feet, rubbing her chin and furrowing her brow. "Yes…yes, it's perfect! It all makes sense now that I've said it out loud! Yes!"

"Now what are you talking about?" She threw her arms around my shoulders, bouncing on her toes. To the untrained eye, it might have seem she was air humping me.

"Thank you Van!"

"For what?"

"I have no idea! But thank you!" Before running off, laughing loudly, she pecked me on the cheek.


	7. A Little Help from My Friends

"Angie!" I yelled, flailing my arms above my head. Of course, she didn't hear me; when she turned slightly to watch the puppy that hung out in front of Daren's Tree, I spotted the earphones of her iPod plugged into her ears. So, with the situation at hand, I did the only thing I saw fitting to attract the attention of my best friend: I tackled her. She landed face first into the dirt, but not hard enough to do any damage, just a couple of dirt-smudged cheeks. She gasped, and, seeing my face, glared.

"Annie! What on earth are you doing!"

"Delivering good news! I can now solve two of your most nagging problems!"

She pushed me off, and stood, brushing the dust away from her skirts. "You're moving to another island?"

"Not cool. Besides, that would only be one problem taken care of."

"Oh? And you think your foolish antics couldn't span across the magnitude of two or more problems?"

"Look, that's not why I'm here! If I wanted to be insulted, I would have visited Vivian. Although she is the topic of one of the problems I mentioned earlier."

"Oh no Annie," her brows furrowed. "You didn't kill Vivian, did you?"

"Of course not. She isn't worth spending the rest of my life in prison for. Close, but no cigar. You see Angie, I suspect, and the evidence is in my favor, that Vivian and Heath are fooling around. You no longer have that archeological twerp to deal with—problem one—and Vivian is no longer an obstacle in your way of pursuing Matt—problem numero dos."

Her reaction wasn't what I had been hoping for. She seemed more concerned that joyous. "Annie, that's nice of you to take my feelings into such consideration, but because Vivian may be dating Heath doesn't mean Matt will feel the same towards me as I do towards him."

"Well, it's a start," I took her delicate shoulders into my hands. "And we've all gotta start somewhere. You ought to be happy! We can have a triple wedding—I and Van, you and Matt, Dakota and Roy— and Vivian's wedding can be lonely and desolate and we'll all live happily ever after!"

"Annie, you have to write stories. You'd be good at it."

"And you Angie have to gain some optimism."

"It's not as easy as you think." She turned away from my face, blushing. I've heard stories about Angie's mother, Candace, how before she married Julius she was trapped in an all-consuming antisocial shell, too afraid to get close to anyone. Julius set her free, and now she seemed much better than she did in the old days, but shyness must be hereditary, and Angie was all the proof one needed.

"Angie, you know what Mayor Hamilton told my mom before she set out to find a Blue Feather to propose to Pop with?"

Her face turned slightly. "What?"

"'Let your heart be heard.' It's high time you took that advice, not for anyone else but yourself. And if things don't work out, they don't work out. At least you've tried, at least you won't constantly ask yourself about what could've been. That's worse than unrequited love."

Timidly, she beamed, training her face to the ground. She didn't need to say anything to assure me that my point had been realized.

Arranging the medicine vials in alphabetical order was always a bore, which is probably why Dad always pinned the chore on me. Come to think of it, I wonder why the term "alpha" was used in the world "alphabet". Alpha was the term used to describe a wolf pack's leader. So we're supposed to follow the alphabet like a pack leader? Makes sense, since you couldn't spell even the word "alphabet" without the letter "A", which, speaking of the devil, is in the alphabet. Every letter had its own purpose in life, and without those letters and an understanding of those letters and their uses we couldn't communicate with one another. Except through actions.

Boredom could be a very, _very _scary thing. It lets your mind wander into the oblivion of the completely useless.

"Van? Van?" I jumped at my dad's voice, and turned towards his direction.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little lost in thought."

"Trust me, you don't want to know Dad." I sat down the crate of little glass bottle containing liquids and fluids designed to cure or treat a number of different human ailments. "Who's our first client today?"

"Ah," he paged through the papers on his clipboard like a flipbook. "Here we are: Gill and Luna."

"Again?"

"Yes, but this time they've opened their minds up to a new method: artificial insemination."

"And you know how to do that?"

"Of course."

"Huh." For some reason, I never would've guessed. I reminded myself that I'd better pay special attention to the procedure as my father did it. The people of Waffle Town have never tried to conceive since I've been assisting my father in his clinic almost three years ago. Perhaps I'm more sheltered than I realized.

"Yes, well, could you prepare a little corner upstairs for the two? You know, just push a cot to one side of the room and enclose it with privacy screens. Make sure the cot you use have that propped-up attachment. I'll need Luna's upper body to be at least somewhat erect."

"Got it." I looked back on the conversation Annie and I had last night. Vivian did seem icy to most, not just Annie, although she tended to open up more to those who have similar interests and abilities, such as knowledge. Heath did fit the requirements, but I wondered why she didn't approach me? I hoped I wasn't becoming attracted to the blonde, debonair and gorgeous, well, in the words of Annie, _princess_. We seemed like the perfect match, but I couldn't see spending more than one night with her, let alone the rest of my life. I finished my task right when my father escorted Gill and Luna upstairs to my makeshift private examining room. But there was a fourth set of feet, way in the back of the little troupe, with them. When the group began to disperse—Luna hopping onto the cot, already in a medical gown, Gill standing on the side of the cot nearest the wall, Dad reviewing Luna's medical file—I discovered it was Vivian. She had a quizzical look on her face.

After my talk with Angie, and some more clichéd pep talks, I descended the stairs and ran into Vivian once again. Our bodies landed in opposite directions, Vivian uttering a little preppy cry of dismay, not pain.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I felt a little sorry for her, what with the situation with her parents, but I kept my guard up. Sometimes even the prettiest flower could be the most poisonous.

"Agreed." She pulled herself to her feet, brushing her clothes off. I imitated the action, expecting a better rebuttal from her than _that_. When I waited another minute, I realized that it wasn't coming.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she said. "Why?"

"Why? Because I just knocked you to the ground. Unintentionally, I remind you. And the best you can come up with is 'Agreed'? Are you starting to loose your fight, Princess Blondie?"

She let her head hang through my whole mini speech, and before I knew it I noticed little droplets of water falling around her shoes. I looked up into the sky, and noticed there wasn't a cloud in the sky; a perfectly sunny day. Therefore, only one other option remained. I dug through my pockets until I came up with a clean tissue (or so I hoped).

"Hey, look, Vivian, I was just kidding. Hey, c'mon don't be like that. What's bothering you? I thought becoming untangled in public was unlady-like."

"It's nothing." She wiped her eyes. "I'm going to be late for the office."

"Yeah," I grabbed her arm as she tried to push by. "You are."

"What are you doing Annie? I don't want to play games."

"Me neither. I want to banter and argue and fight like we use to, but that's obviously not going to happen until we've had a little talk." I pulled her into the Sundae Inn, choosing a remote table in the corner. I pushed her into the chair across from mine. I still didn't mind being physically rough with Vivian. _Maybe I'd make a good pimp?_

"So how's life treating you Pri—Vivian?"

"Fine."

"Good, good. Family?"

"Fine."

"Great. Except I know that's nothing but a big heaping pile of shit. And now, it's personal."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Look, let's drop the social decencies. I know you're parents are trying to have another baby—don't ask how I know that, I just do. And you know as well as I do that Matt, my sweet Matt, is crazy about you, and that Heath is as inexperienced to the life of romantic relationships as a rock, maybe worse. You following me so far?"

She nodded, a little guiltily. "Good. Now, like I said, Matt is very important to me, and thus, his emotional welfare is important as well. I admit, I don't really know Heath very well, but from the little time we've spent together I've learned that he's a pretty decent guy, very kind and innocent, enough so that I also don't want to see him get hurt either. Now, how are we going to remedy this little problem with Matt being in love with you and you shacking up with Heath so that no feelings are even bruised?"

Unexpectedly—I was learning so much about Vivian, more than I thought I ever would, but what is to be expected since we live together on such a small, remote island—Vivian sighed, like all this relationship crap was actually a pretty heavily load on her conscious. Or that she even _had _a conscious. "I know, I've made a mess of things."

"Well, I've read somewhere that admitting you have a problem is the first step to conquering a problem."

"Are you a therapist now?"

"No, just a concerned friend. Continue, please." _Ew, I just said 'please' to _Vivian.

"But I've decided for a while now that I will continue to resume my physical relationship with Heath, and soon I will break things off with Matt, gently. Things have been…hectic lately." She traced the wood lines in the table, ignoring the scratches from age. She didn't lift her eyes.

_Win freaking win baby! _I no longer had to break the news to Matt now, meaning I wouldn't appear as a conspirator to him, whose opinion I hold in high regard. But Vivian looked like she needed someone to take a load off her mind, and considering she was doing my dirty work for me and had enough compassion to let Matt down easily, I figured I owed her, and decided to listen. "This seems like a problem that goes deeper than premarital sex." I flagged Colleen down from the other side of the room. "So let's get comfortable and chat, like perfect little ladies, shall we?"

Through lunch I sat patiently, listening to every problem and concern that consumed Vivian's home life. Of how her parents bickered at one another, and sometimes Vivian was caught in the mix too, at every little thing—how one made the bed, folded the clothes or washed the dishes. You name an insignificant issue and Vivian would confirm that her parents argued about it. And when they weren't fighting, the tension in the air between them was thick and heavy and obvious enough to be seen from space. She described that living in her home had drastically changed from peaceful to painful in a matter of weeks.

"The worse part is that they seem desperate to have another baby in order to replace me, since I'm an adult now." She concluded. I couldn't really blame an only child who's had a life-time career of _being _an only child to become jealous and self conscious. Once I knew she was through, I offered what little advice I could give her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, having a little brother or sister. You could him or her all the ropes of running the Town Hall office, and how to study and all that other boring stuff you're into. Look, a situation is only good or bad _depending _on how you look at it. This is a prime example. You could choose to mope around whining and dreading this big change, or you could try to make the best of it. Think of this little squirt as a legacy in the making—another little you running around taking control. This unborn baby could become the companion you've always wanted—along side Heath, that is. I would kill for a little sibling to teach things to and to look up to me. Only you can make this a nice, pleasant experience or a hell hole." While she contemplated that, I paid for lunch. Paid right out the wazoo for it that is: the little princess could really pack away the Tomato Risotto.

"Are you feeling okay Vivian?" I asked again, the distant look on her face unwavering. Eventually she pulled herself away from her thoughts and back into the present.

"Yes, I'm fine Van. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Before she could answer, my dad spoke up. "Why don't you take a break, maybe walk Vivian around the island a bit? She probably shouldn't be watching this procedure…"

"Agreed," she said, taking my arm. It seemed that Vivian was starting to revert back to her old self, a self that's been lost for a little while now, but still needed plenty of time to fully return. "Let's make haste Van. I want to collect some sea shells on the shore before the sun sets."

Our footprints traced our path. Looking behind my shoulder I saw we had been walking for a while now, stopping every now and then when Vivian thought she saw a piece of shell sticking out of the sand. "Ah! This is a nice one."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you collecting shells? It doesn't seem like one of your normal hobbies."

"A friend of mine was going on about how he's wanted to study them for a while now, but has never gotten around to doing so. So I've taken the liberty of gathering some for him." Him? Was she talking about Heath? No doubt, I was sure of that. So Annie had been right, and I couldn't help but agree—it was a strange coupling.

"I see. You seem to be feeling better though, I mean from the issues you've been experiencing. Which has been stressful, understandably so. What brought you out of your funk?"

She laughed, rising from the sandy beach. "I had a little help from my friend. An old friend."

"Heath?" I regretted saying his name the moment it came out of my mouth. She didn't know I knew about the rumor of their secret love affair. Too late to retract it, though. She didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't mind.

"No. It doesn't matter." She dropped the modest amount of shells into her purse. "We better head back, don't want to keep our parents waiting."

I nodded. "Well, whatever this friend say or did for you, I'm glad. It's nice having the old Vivian back."

She laughed angelically again. "You know, that's exactly the same thing she said to me while we were leaving the Sundae Inn."


	8. Takin' Care of Bizness

Not even nine in the morning when Annie came knocking on my bedroom window on a normal Monday morning. As I slid the glass up, she took a death-grip hold onto the collar of my shoulder, pulling my face close to hers. She smiled. "You're coming with me. Get dressed."

I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't at least a little flustered by our closeness. "Would that be corporate casual or should I put on a tie?"

"Actually, you may want to wear something kind of scrappy. We're going to do something that will _terrify _you."

At least she had the decency to hide behind a nearby spruce while I changed. Meanwhile, my mind tried to wrap itself around the "We're going to do something that will _terrify _you" part. Annie pituitary gland was something to behold, the kind with the sort of hyperactivity that one only read about in medical books. I needed to stay on guard as she pulled me through the window, rather clumsily; I landed on my back.

"Sheesh Annie, where's the fire?" _Oh please don't let her say "In my pants"._

"No fire, just a bunch of dirt and such to sort through." I swallowed hard. Little did I know that she actually meant dirt, the kind you find on most any outdoor ground, namely the dirt that covered the floor of her little plot of land that she's been growing summer crops in. She beamed triumphantly at her bounty once we arrived.

"What do you need me for, exactly?"

"I need you to help me harvest my, well, harvest!"

"Why? There's hardly anything here." The land could be no more than 30 square feet, holding only four rows of plants: corn, tomatoes, onions, and some pink flower I was not familiar with. One lone orange tree stood in the northern-most corner, nearly camouflaged in the surrounding forest. Nevertheless, my words seemed to offend Annie enough to result in a punch to my left shoulder. And it smarted.

"Ow! What? It's true."

"Just shut up and get down on your knees. 'I want you to _beg _for forgiveness'!"

"Nice Sephiroth." But I obliged; Annie can be pretty…convincing.

We were about three minutes into our work before Annie said anything. Must be a new record. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing well. Thank you for asking."

"I've been meaning to call…her."

I was taken aback. "'Her'? That's a little…odd. Why do you want to speak with her?"

"Why not?"

"For starters, she's kind of not our age."

"And?"

"I guess that's it."

"Well why not? Your mom is awesome. Like Candace. Or Maya. Except her cooking. Maya's, I mean."

"Yeah, my mom is pretty cool. What're you doing over there?" Peeking over Annie's bent shoulder I saw her meticulously snatching crops out of the earth and swiftly placing them in a nearby basket, like an old pro. That wasn't so surprising though; she is the daughter of a rancher.

"Pulling out crops, what do you think?"

"Yes, but—"

"They're hibiscus flowers, for your mom. She told me once that she liked them, and I knew she wasn't feeling well around the time of the Firefly festival. It sucks that she isn't strong enough to climb up to Caramel Falls to really see the fireflies."

"Annie…" I remember now, that my mother did say, a long time ago, that she did love the hibiscus flower. She had ever since she visited Toucan Island as a little girl. I completely forgot. "You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"Can she grow her own?"

"Not really, not now anyway…"

"Have you grown any for her?"

"No, I'm not very good at—"

"And that's why I do it. Here," she shoved the mesh of weave and flowers into my arms. "Also why I wanted you to come. Now, go on home and deliver those for me." I watched her hoist the other basket with the rest of her bounty onto her shoulder, her back to me. I felt something tug deep inside me, something pull. "Of course, it was also nice to have someone help out, too. And don't think I didn't notice your embarrassingly red face when I confronted you with this task." She turned for an instant, winked, and made her way down the hill to her home, visible in the descending acres. For a petite, short girl carrying a decent percentage of her weight on her back, she moved fairly quickly, enough to escape without my saying thanks.

"Well, I've done it. I've successfully grown my first batch of crops. Good enough to eat right now, in fact, without washing 'em." Although I wouldn't recommend it; I needed to use some type of pesticide Barbara and Simon sold me. These damned slugs kept eating away at my babies!

"Oh really? Well, I'll be the judge of that." Mom scooped up an onion, studying the outer layer, sniffing at the top, and I mean taking a healthy whiff. Hm. I wasn't surprised, though: Mom's always been crazy competitive. But it's all in good fun.

"Go ahead, cut 'er in half and take a healthy mouthful baby cakes." I said that last part to get her goat—she _hated _the name, won't even let Pop call her that. And it worked; she glared at me before turning to the cutting board, doing just as I said.

"Hmm, crunchy, yet not tough. The taste isn't too over bearing though; that's something _good _you look for in an onion, yet still robust. Not bad kid."

"Thanks," I wouldn't dare tell her about washing the vegetable before eating; she would murder me for not saying something earlier. But I figured she would be fine, since she bit into the area outside of the outer layer. "I'll put these away." _And wash them later_.

"Huh, I thought I saw you with more seed bags when you first planted your crops."

"Oh, Van helped me out in harvesting, so I gave him some for his trouble."

"Ah. How're his folks?"

"Okay," I closed the pink refrigerator door when I noticed how quiet it was around the house. It was a little unnerving. "What's…what's going on?"

"Dr. Jin gave your dad the okay to return to work yesterday. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, to say the least."

"Yup. Well, I gotta head back to work. Enjoy the rest of your day kid."

With nothing left to do, I decided to wander into town. Nothing much going on, just a few lone oak leaves dancing around in the wind. Seriously, there was _no one _around. It was like the world was forcing me to go to Van's place. Or at least that's how I interpreted it. As usual, I crawled in through his window, loosing my footing and hitting the hardwood floor with an audible _thud_, right on my tailbone. I couldn't stifle my cry of pain. It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if Van was in his bedroom, but of course he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't even home; instead of my little sexy intern who came running to my rescue, surprisingly enough it was Jin. Would've figured Anissa would have been the only one home. What the hell though, it was Jin who discovered Van and I in our deceiving but still innocent position.

He rushed down the hallway, and once he finally pushed the door open his glasses were disheveled on his nose. "Annie? Is that you?"

"Heh, well," _Gotta come up with something witty! _"That _is _what it says on my underwear." _Perfect, just perfect._

"Yeah, I suppose so. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just dropping in."

"Enough with the jokes please. I have enough on my mind." He turned around, heading for the kitchen. I quickly gathered myself up and followed.

"What's up Doc?"

"It's almost mine and Anissa's anniversary. I haven't the foggiest as to what to get her."

"How about a new pot?" Theirs was getting a tad worn and crusty on the bottom.

"No, that's not a great gift."

"I would say to get her some flowers, but considering…"

"Considering what?"

Huh? Why was he acting like he didn't know? "Has Van come home yet?"

"Yes, but for just a minute before leaving again."

"Did he bring anything in, or leave anything?"

"No, why?" He looked up from the kitchen table where he had been sitting, me hovering around his kitchen counters. He seemed totally perplexed by my questions.

"Hm. Nothing."

Before leaving, we decided on getting Anissa the next and final volume to her medicinal encyclopedia, an obvious choice considering she's had those babies since before Van was born but never obtained the last book. With that task accomplished, I went searching for Van who had shanghaied the flowers I grew for his mom. _Probably tossed 'em, the big jerk_. After poking my head into several different public establishments and searching under Alan's and Daren's trees, I finally spotted the scrawny intern under Ben's tree, next to him my basket full of the flowers. I stomped over in front of him, breaking him away from his reverie.

"Hey!"  
"Oh, hey Annie." He held one of the flowers in his hand, staring at the petals, twirling the bloom around nonchalantly.

"What're you doing? Why didn't you take those home?"

"I'm not quite sure myself."

"Not good enough." Planting myself next to him, I picked up one of the hibiscus, inspecting it, trying to figure out if something was wrong with them. It simply looked like an ordinary island flower.

"I don't know, I guess I feel kind of bad, since I forgotten my own mother's favorite flower and you didn't."

Ouch. It didn't seem like such a big deal to me, but empathy started to set in, and I thought about how much Van's mother means to him, especially when it comes to managing and, hopefully, finding a cure. The disease was potentially deadly, even more so after having it for a few years, and though I was never brave enough to ask anyone in the family what the exact name of it was, it didn't seem necessary. You could tell from the looks on Jin and Van's faces that it was serious, and that was enough. Vannie, alongside his dad, has always taken great strides to make his mother as comfortable and happy as possible while treating her illness, although she never made a fuss. I've never experienced what it was like to loose someone, or be on the brink of a loved one's death, so perhaps the small quirks of my parents I took for granted, like my dad's love of spinach or my mom's friendly competiveness. And, for Van, his mother's favorite flower. _I shouldn't have made such an entrance…_All I could think to do was lean my head on Van's shoulder. He didn't shake me away, or move, or flinch even, just allowed me to stay like that for some unaccountable amount of time. Neither of us said a word; we only stared at the hibiscus flowers and the setting sun.


	9. Gull Island, Part One

"_All around the world, girls will be girls."_

-Motley Crue, _Same Ol' Situation_

It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen: Annie, walking on the path in front of my house, presumably returning from the Flea Market considering the bags in her arms, and a penguin following close behind. _A penguin?_

"Hey Annie," I waved my hand, dropping what I was doing—watering my mother's herb plants—and jogged over to where the two stood. I had to take another quick glance at the flightless bird before asking. "What is that?"

"A can of peaches. What do you think it is?" The penguin waddled behind her legs, shy.

"C'mon Annie, you know it's strange, someone walking around with a _penguin_."

"Yeah, I suppose so. This is Rodrigo," she side stepped, but the penguin was on his game; he quickly resumed his position behind Annie, peeking out shyly.

"Where'd you find him?"

Before answering me, Annie rummaged through her pockets until she pulled out a crude badge with a sun insignia on it. "On Gull Island."

"Oh, Pascal took you?"

"No, I used my mom's badges." Badges? What was that suppose to mean. Reading my quizzical expression, Annie explained herself. "A long time ago, before we were born, my mom helped the Harvest Goddess and Sprites by gathering specific objects. When she did so, each Sprite gave her a badge, which granted its holder the ability to cross over those rainbows that stick out beside the Sprite Trees. She was able to go to places people normally couldn't, like the Gull Islands."

"Wow, what's on the island?"

I saw a spark in her eyes, which usually indicated trouble. She grinned widely. "I can show you! Tomorrow you have the day off right? I'll take you then. I'll even pack a lunch for us."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll have my mom pack us a lunch. What do you say?"

Well, I was intrigued to explore a land that I only saw in vague, old photographs. Besides, she did give my mother all those flowers, so I suppose I owed her. "All right. Come by my place around noon tomorrow."

This must have startled the Bejesus out of her, as she nearly toppled over Rodrigo, much to his dismay. She quickly regained her composure though, straightening out her clothes and hair although it was unnecessary. "O-okay, I'll see you then!" She hurried off, poor Rodrigo struggling to keep up. I couldn't help but smile; it was kind of cute to see Annie flustered by what a guy said. Kind of.

I arrived promptly at noon, waiting on Van's front step. This was a first for me; I was never on time for anything! The lunch sat next to my bouncing legs; I was never nervous around Van before. Usually, of the two of us, I kept my cool in most situations. But here I was, all antsy-in-the-pantsy over soft-spoken Vannie. _I must be loosing my touch._

"Hey," came his voice from behind, causing me to jump. _Damn! What is he, a ninja in training? _I hopped to my feet, brushing off the bits of grass from my ass.

"Hey! You ready?"

"Yes, I am."

_Absurd! _I thought. My heart began to race at the thought of heading off to a deserted island with Annie. Probably had something to do with the fact that Annie was a total klutz and pretty irresponsible, and should something happen we would be pretty far away from civilization. That's what I tried to convince myself of.

Not too long after departing, I began to notice how rosy Van's cheeks had become, and that he was starting to sweat a little.

"You okay Van?" I asked before we ascended the stairs to Daren's tree.

Hesitating, "Yes, why?"

"'Cause you're looking pretty unhinged."

"The same can be said about you."

"Maybe some virus that's going around?"

"Maybe." We continued up the stone stairs to the town square, silent. Since when had things become weird with us? Maybe I crossed some line when I laid my head on his shoulder the other day, or when I gave his mother all those flowers. Leave it to me to louse things up. As these thoughts crossed my mind, my eyes began to feel wet, but only slightly. I couldn't let Van see this little bit of weakness, no matter how much I cared for him. When we approached the rainbow, and I laid my first foot onto the colorful path, I noticed Van was not right alongside.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He couldn't meet my eyes.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?" He responded only by shrugging indifferently. From what I gathered from numerous males, it was a macho-issue, not coming right out and admitting you're afraid of something. Without another word I backtracked, took one of Van's hands, and gently lead him over the rainbow.

_I really hope she doesn't notice how sweaty my palms are_. Though I had my reservations about coming to the Gull Islands with Annie, my breath was simply stolen away from me once I laid my eyes on the quite serenity of the first small island. Lush grass, strong and healthy trees (including Collin's), vibrant verdant life all around, even a few small animals scampered across the island's floor. I had been to Waffle Island's beach numerous times, ever since I was a small child, had seen the sun rise and set on it, had gazed out at the crystallized sapphire waters, those waters which nearly mimicked these waters. So what was it about this little spit of land that caused my thoughts and my wits go awry?

Secretively, I glanced over at Van to gauge his reaction. From what I saw, I was pleasantly surprised, even more so because this was kind of like a first date. Some time had passed since leaving his house.

"Hungry? We don't have to have lunch yet, but I brought snacks."

"Sure," We planted ourselves underneath Collin's tree. While I pulled out the puddings and the popcorn, I caught sight of Van's interest of the other Gull Island. "What's over there?"

"Nothing much," I tossed a piece of popcorn up into the air, allowing it to fall expertly into my mouth. Of all the things my dad taught me, this is what I've mastered the most. "Just some seashells and coral. Rodrigo lived over there, but now that he's my pet there's nothing else."

He nodded, taking a spoonful of banana pudding into his mouth.

"I never knew you liked banana pudding." I smiled. Van was most often seen munching on healthy snacks and drinks, and banana pudding, while Mom's recipe has a full serving of fruit in it (my dad is crazy about bananas, almost as crazy as he is about spinach), it was still technically a sugar-coated snack.

"Me neither, but this is pretty good."

Laughing, I began to rummage through the picnic basket. "Here, I brought some Herbal Tea, since I know its one of your favorites." I pulled out Pop's old thermos and unscrewed the lid, steam rising from the container. I poured some into the cup-like topper, and handed it carefully to Van. He smiled gratefully.

"And I never knew you knew that."

"Well yeah, we grew up together. Can you name my favorite drink?"

He studied my face, as if the answer were written across my forehead. In fact, I even saw him struggle with his thoughts a little bit, a first for me. "…Chocolate milk."

"You're right!" We high fived each other, laughing happily into the early afternoon sunlight. I don't know what it was about that moment, but the rays of the sun seemed to shine much brighter than usual. _Ah jeez, I'm turning into one of those sappy romance-novel heroines._

I've known Annie my entire life, and I never knew she had only one dimple on her face, at the right corner of her mouth. Looking at it gave me a feel of intoxication.

"Personally, compared to banana pudding, I'd rather eat vanilla yogurt." She licked the salt and butter from her finger tips, and my pants became tighter.

"Yogurt isn't the same as pudding," I commented, trying to advert my eyes to ease my sudden erection.

"Eh, close enough." She stood, brushed her pants just like she did at my house, and tossed the container that held the popcorn into the basket. I did the same with my plastic utensils, and started back up to survey the area.

"Here," she said, after stooping to the ground and thrusting something into my hands, smiling largely.

"An orange, why thank you." The laughter broke free from my mouth, a laughter I usually hold in. Sometimes that Annie could be such a dweeb…

We searched every crevice of the tiny island, observed every living being from the plants to the squirrels. We had our lunch underneath Collin's tree, just like our snack, really communicating like we never had before. Could this island be the ultimate ice breaker? _I'll have to tell Angie to bring Matt here._

"And that was how I accidently destroyed my dad's favorite bandana." Our fitful laughter echoed off the walls of the trees; Van even began to get tearful from it.

"I wish I could've seen you place that into the mixer. I can imagine you at three doing so, but still!"

"I know right? Well, that's what Mother Nature gets for causing a hurricane that week." I wiped at my own eyes, still gasping for air. This island, this little deserted island. _If only Van and I could live here forever, without anyone ever disturbing us. We could bath every day in the sea, eat all our meals underneath this tree, and heck, run around butt naked. And why not? It would be our island!_

"Van," I said, once our hysteria was silenced. He looked at me intently.

"Yes?"

"I…thank you for coming here today, with me. I know you like to study up on medicine on your days off, so I really appreciate your coming here."

He stared at the ground. For a moment I thought he wouldn't answer. Suddenly I seemed to have lost control over my body, and I slowly began to inch over to him on the other side of our blanket. I wasn't really right up against him, but I was still pretty close to him, and since he didn't cringe away, I stayed that way. Then, I placed my head on his shoulder, just like under Ben's tree. Surprisingly enough, I felt him slip his head around my waist, resting his head on top of mine.

"Thank you," he responded at last, "for inviting me." Now it was my turn to be speechless. I had loved Van for so long, but since his emotions were usually vague, unless he was annoyed or upset, I grew use to the idea that we would never be a couple. And, to a certain extent, I was okay with that, with sharing every day in the vicinity of where he lived. Only to a very, very small extent, though. No matter what, I didn't think I could ever really love, or care for that matter, for another man. Van swooped into my life, and without meaning to he stole my heart away and refused to give it back. But now, with these subtle but endearing gestures, I could no longer read how Van really felt about me. It was both exciting and nerve racking.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but before we knew it the sun had begun to set. Reluctantly, we lifted our heads from our current position to look at each other. In a way, it reminded me of when I was a kid and Mom would come into my room to wake me for school. I remember pleading "just a few more minutes". I felt that same way here, now.

"We better head back home before it gets too dark." He said, looking breath taking in the twilit glow of the sun. I wish I had a camera to snap this moment with, and yet I'm glad I didn't, as this was my memory, and only mine.

"Yeah, I guess so," but my airways began to tighten as I searched through my pants' pockets, the movements becoming more frantic with each passing moment.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" _Oh no, now he's going to hate me! _"I can't find Daren's badge."

"What! Damn and it's getting darker…"

"Don't panic, it couldn't have gotten off the island. We just have to put the search efforts into hyper mode." I took his hand and the basket and drug both into sporadic directions. We searched under every rock, overturned every fallen leaf and branch, dug through the sands of the beach. We were short of interrogating the island squirrels when we decided it was way too dark to continue, and that we had to face the facts: we were spending the night on Gull Island.


	10. Gull Island, Part Two

**Author's Note: **I just realized something! When I wrote the chapters of this story, I would put three asterisks in the center of the document to separate Annie's POV from Van's POV. But I looked at my story for the first time as it appears on , and realized that has omitted the asterisks completely. So I apologize for any confusion when reading my fic; that was the purpose of the asterisks. One more thing: this chapter turns into a song fic pretty early on, and the lyrics are "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse. Don't own them. Wish I did, though.

Also, **FROM THIS POINT ON, THINGS ARE GOING TO GET PRETTY EXPLICT! MEANING, THIS CHAPTER IS ****NOT**** WORK/SCHOOL SAFE!**

How did I see this coming? Something deep, deep inside of me told me to hold onto the badges, that Annie would be too hyper to keep track of them. I had been trying to keep my cool, but my patience was growing thin.

"Van?" she whimpered, timidly.

"Yes, Annie?" I could even tell my voice was strained and aggravated. I started to become self-conscious.

"I'm sorry…I'm really, _really _sorry!"

"Annie, it would probably be best if we didn't speak to each other for a while." I wouldn't boot her from under the picnic blanket, for it was the only warmth we had, but that certainly didn't mean we had to engage in the art of conversation. Besides, if we did, there was a good chance I would really loose it.

And Annie complied, very uncharacteristic of her. She stayed very quiet, her legs pressed against her chest, small puffs of air visible in the nippy air. Then, I began to feel something strange coming from her side of the blanket, a trembling. I tilted my head in her direction to find the tears spilling on her face gleaming in the moonlight. _Damn._

"Annie…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

No response.

"I know you didn't loose the badges on purpose. It's not like you want to be stuck on this island all night without the proper provisions anymore than I do."

Still nothing.

"I just wish we had some way of communicating with our parents, to let them know we're fine. Heck, Pascal could probably navigate his boat to the island and pick us up, if we could call them."

Still nothing, just more trembling.

"Annie? Come on, will I never hear your voice again?" I peeked my head over her shoulder, trying to get closer, but she continued to pull away. Immediately I regretted ever becoming angry with her. I hadn't the slightest inclination as to how to handle this situation, so I let my body do the talking: I snuck up on Annie, quickly enough to prevent her from fleeing, and kissed her on the temple, gently. After doing so, I found I couldn't drag my face away from hers, that I couldn't move back but only forward. That same tightness remerged in my pants, guiding me on my hormonal and aroused way. _Oh no, am I about to drag Annie and I into something we'll regret later? _All my senses and emotions confided in me that everything would be fine, perhaps more than that.

My mouth moved from her temple, and hovered over her delicate neck. I saw the goose bumps emerge on her skin in response to my hot breath, obviously the neck being a sensitive spot for her. She began to angle her face towards mine, but considering her back was still to me we couldn't exactly see eye to eye, literally. That was okay, because although I have never done anything similar to this before, I still proceeded to press my lips against her neck, near the back of her hairline. She bent her back, placing her body against mine, and stroke the side of my face with one hand. I slipped the hand that I was not leaning against around her waist.

_I guess the time was right for us to say_

_We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day _

Before it could go any further, she turned around on her bottom, and stared into my eyes. Any remnants of her tears were erased, but something still sparkled in her eyes.

_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_

_We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

Was this happening? Or had I fallen asleep, still stranded on this island, but in a less pleasurable way? Just a minute ago Van was furious with me, and suddenly he starts kissing me. Had someone come and taken my real Van away and replaced him with a lusty doppelganger?

"I'm sorry," he breathed, the words coming out like one. He began to turn away from me, but before he could remove himself from the situation, I cupped his face in my palms, forcing him to look at me. I couldn't think of anything to say. Scratch that: I _could, _but I _couldn't _articulate the words, the reassuring words that what he was doing was quite all right with me. Instead, I leaned in, and when I felt no struggle for freedom from him, placed my mouth over his, keeping the position for a minute or two. As we kissed, I felt his tension dissolve.

My fingers moved away from his face and into his hair. As I did so, he began to lean forward until he was laying on top of me, kissing me more deeply. His wandering hands began to explore the contours of my body as mine slipped away from his hair and started to paw at his back. He lifted one of my thighs, holding it in his hand, pulling it upward until my shin was parallel to his waist. From there his lips left mine and worked their way down my neck. His erection stabbed into my own private parts, against my pants, and all these wonderful sensations overtook all my composure and I moaned loudly into the starry sky.

_With you I never wondered – will you be there for me_

_With you I never wondered – you're the right one for me_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

Her body became too irresistible to keep hidden underneath her clothing, and as she worked on removing my belt and pants, I started to pull her shirt over her head. After helping to get my pants and boxers off and out of the way, I heard her gasp.

"Damn…" she muttered breathlessly, though her expression was that of anticipation. I only smiled, unclipping her bra. I began to work on her breasts, each perfect: not too big, not too small, and definitely round enough to satisfy any man. I traced the circumference of her harden nipples with my tongue and hand, as she cried out and struggled out of her pants and panties. I tore the one hand that fondled her right breast, and moved my mouth to that one while the once occupied hand slowly drifted to the bush of her pubic area. And the feeling of her clawing at my nearly drove me over the edge, which wasn't good: I didn't want to be on the edge of ecstasy, I wanted to be engulfed by it. So, in all eagerness, I quickly removed my shirt. Before it was over my head, or even half away across my torso, I felt her grip my length into her hands, moving them up and down rhythmically, sensually; it caused me to freeze in my efforts as the vision of the world began to swirl before my eyes, but I soon regained myself and got the shirt off. I braced myself over her, my palms on the ground next to each side of her head, sweating and panting while she continued touching me, giving brief but much welcomed squeezes at regular intervals. I felt my length growing darker, and decided to follow Annie's same lead by pushing my fingers inside her expecting hole. While I could tell she wasn't a virgin, and recalling what I saw at Toby's house from what seemed like ages ago, it didn't bother me, for she was still tight and fresh enough to become my own. Her eyes rolled back as I tried to cling to the world, failing miserably.

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

Oh Goddess, the feeling of simply two of his fingers inside my body drove me mad with passion and need, a sensation Matt never could deliver to me. My heart pounded so fast that I feared it would burst through my skin and flop onto the ground, twitching with a few last remaining beats before taking me into the afterlife. Oh Goddess, he felt so goddamn good, so good that my back arched skyward, as he placed his face back between my breasts. I assumed he too could feel my rapid heart beat; I know I could feel his from his pulsating erection that I still clung to. But I knew that if this foreplay didn't end soon, I would be driven to madness and not the good kind either.

"Van, I'm…I'm going to…" but my quickening heart and respiration made speaking difficult.

"Me too…."

_With every kiss our love is like brand new_

_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_

We couldn't continue this endless waltz, and so once she laid herself back onto the ground, she released her hold on me, wrapping her legs and arms around my back, easing me down on top of her fully, lovingly running her fingers through my hair once again in anticipation. I still wasn't sure what to do. That isn't to say I didn't know what she and I both meant when we confessed of our approaching orgasms, but no matter how many medical books one reads, one is never fully prepared for the intense ritual of love making. But I listened to my body, shifted my weight a little, still under Annie's hold, and began to slip myself inside her moist cave, at first just my head (which cause her to cry out once again, but not with the full fledged passion which was following close behind), and even more gently inserted myself wholly.

_Still we both know that the road is long_

I never knew what it was like to have your eyes roll inside of your skull until Van submerged him inside of me. My back once again arched as we rocked into each other, Van slipping out and then back in with each movement, the same soothing pace as the ebb and flow of the surrounding ocean's waves. Nails dragging down his perfectly chiseled back, his glasses fogging up, until finally I felt him release himself inside of me, the warm liquid filling my inners. I didn't care if I became pregnant or, highly unlikely as it was, contracted an STD. Van was inside of me, we were no longer Van and Annie but, well, _Vannie_. When there was nothing left to weep out of his tip, he collapsed on top of me. At first glance, he's a lanky though fit guy, but with the appearance of being a lightweight, and though he's far from fat (so goddamn far! I could pour drinks on his perfect one-hundred and eighty degree abdomen), he was still a tad heavy. But I didn't care, and thank the Goddess who watches over us and our land, the sun was far from coming up.

_But we know that we will be together because our love is strong_


	11. I've Got Your Love

**Author's Note: **Yeah, this is another chapter not meant for the work or school area. Probably safe to say that from now on most of the future chapters will fall into this trend.

The sun wasn't up by the time we finished, the air still had the cool crispness of the night. I hadn't meant to collapse onto Annie, as I'm sure it wasn't very comfortable, but soon forgot about my concern when she pulled me closer. From the corner of my eye, I saw our picnic blanket lying sprawled and quickly discarded, so I grabbed it and threw it over our bodies. With those temperatures, and us being naked, it was easy to get sick.

At last, I broke the silence. "Annie…"

"Yes?"

"…I don't remember." This caused her to break out into fitful laughter, which was contagious, and soon I joined in with her. _Goddess, this feeling, the feeling that follows love making, I never want to let go of it_. It was utter blissfulness, the feeling that mimicked that of floating on a cloud above the earth, of this I was certain. Was it because it was with Annie? I had no doubt. It's funny how life can surprise you, creep up on you and force an experience you never gave much thought to, with someone you never expected.

She stroked the back of my, an unspoken lullaby. I felt my eyelids growing heavier with each passage of her fingers, until I finally succumbed to sleep.

Wow. What a night!

Van slept for about an hour or so, but my racing thoughts wouldn't let me be. Did this mean we were a couple? Or just a fling, we being caught up in the adrenaline rush that came with being stranded on an island?

Nevertheless, I couldn't help but flash back to the idea I had yesterday, about Van and I spending the rest of our lives alone on this island, even the part of running around naked. While I did want to tell our families that we were okay, it was fine with me if we didn't find those badges for another day. Van began to stir as I was removing his glasses.

"Sorry," I whispered, "didn't mean to wake you. Thought you'd be a little more comfortable without these on."

"Its fine, I wasn't exactly sleeping anyway. Well, sort of. More of a twilighty daze." He never lifted his face from my chest as he spoke.

"Van?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated, unsure if I wanted to proceed with the burning questions of Van's sincerity, of whether this was just playing around in a moment of vulnerability or if he had feelings for me. But I ended up wussing out. "I forgot too."

He chuckled. I remained silent. When at last he stood, I suddenly began to feel very cold, both physically and emotionally, like something vital was just taken away from me.

"Sorry, I have to, uh, pee." Could Van read my mind? Did he know how I didn't want him to leave me? In the mean time, I wrapped myself fully in the blank. I could hear the echo of his urine off the walls created by the trees, and when the flow ended, was perplexed at what was taking so long for him to return. _Don't tell me he got lost._

Just in case, I decided to get up and look for him, the blanket wrapped around me like a towel. Finally I found him, just as I expected since he didn't travel far, but what I found him doing was anything but expected. He was beating off. Unfortunately, upon approaching him I stepped on a twig, which snapped underneath my weight, breaking him free from his task, his face scarlet not with arousal but embarrassment.

"Uh…"

"Oh Goddess I'm sorry! I didn't know you were…well…and I thought you might have gotten lost so I came to find you…"

"N-No, it's fine, I was just uh..."

Might as well be honest with her, seeing as we just made love about an hour or so ago. "…well, lying on top of you kind of…"

"Oh Van…" she dropped the blanket, and embraced me, from the side (as I did actually pee earlier, and it was probably wise that she didn't step directly in front of me). The same mystical trance that overtook me earlier came back, and I pushed her against the nearest tree, inserting myself once again into her womb. We rocked against that tree, her hands desperately clinging and clawing at the muscles in my back, every movement causing the tree to rock along with us. Incidentally, it was an orange tree, and while thankfully none of its fruits dropped onto us, they did rain down all around us. Later we discovered that most of the fruit wasn't mature enough to drop on its own that was the velocity of our love making. Sometimes there are unexpected casualties in the process.

Before the sun even began to peek over the horizon, we engaged in more intercourse, three more times to be exact: on the beach, against a good sized boulder, and again under Collin's tree ("I wonder what that little Harvest Sprite must be thinking," Annie confided in me later).

We slept for hours after, and when we awoke we quickly dressed ourselves and ate oranges for breakfast. Annie insisted on doing this while setting on my lap. "I'm kind of sore to be setting on the ground; I don't think I could get back up if I tried." But I didn't mind. With a solemn look on our faces, we decided to hunt for the badges again, knowing it was irresponsible to keep our loved ones waiting and worrying. However, like last night, our attempts were not fruitful.

"And you're sure you checked your pants and the picnic basket?"

"Van, I tore both apart, I even re-scanned the area where the basket was most of the time, and nothing. I have no idea where those badges went to."

Something scurrying up the nearby tree caught our eyes as it scampered eagerly into a gaping hole beyond the layer of bark. Intrigued, we investigated, and sure enough, there were Daren and Collin's badges. And to think I blamed Annie for loosing them.

"Annie," I said, brushing off one badge while she worked on the other, "I'm sorry for blaming you last night."

"It's okay Van. It was a pretty obvious assumption, but it appears the culprit are these little nut-eating rats."

"True. Now, let's get out of here and put our families' minds at ease."

It was a quiet walk back over the rainbow bridge, each with our own thoughts, though I did get to hold Van's hand again. This time it wasn't his anxiety that made the trip fretful, it was something unspoken between us, and I felt with great certainty that Van was experiencing the same emotions as I was. It was like saying goodbye to a full-grown child who was leaving home for a life of his own: a gaping maw was left in its place as we departed further and further away from the Gull Islands.

"We'll come back," Van reassured me, without my prompting, "soon."

"Really?" But even if we revisited the place, would it be quite the same?

"Yes."

The silence between us as we descended down the town square's steps seemed eternal until finally Van said. "You've got it, you know." I didn't need to question him further, though I almost did at first; I only smiled. And I then noticed, though we were almost at his house, the closer of the two, we were still holding hands.


	12. Under the Cherry Tree

**Author's Note: **Okay, so apparently doesn't accept actual bars within their stories, a measure I was hoping would assist in separating the thoughts of Van and Annie. So I apologize that there is no space bar between the two character's thoughts. I tried a couple different attempts at coming up with a method to separate their thoughts so that the story flow isn't confusing, but alas none came up fruitful. So please bear with me, and sorry again.

It was nice, to walk home with Annie in silence, without her blabbing about something ridiculous or irrelevant, just to hold her hand. My house, being the one closest to the town square, loomed ahead of us, and a sudden wave of sadness swept over me. Quickly, I offered to walk Annie home, to which she accepted just as hastily.

We took the long way back to her house, stopping for unnecessary breaks to catch our already had breath. Why were we deliberately keeping our families waiting, families whom were most likely sick with worry all night long? Because, quite simply, we _wanted _to. In a way, although I never confided this in Annie, I absolutely never wanted our time to end on the Gull Islands. I wanted to watch her alabaster skin glow in the tropical sunlight, I wanted to take her again and again underneath Collin's Tree, I wanted us to wake up each morning wrapped in one another's arms with only the light of dawn to wake us, not responsibility, not worries, not concerns. I could imagine living a very happy and fulfilling life with Annie, whether it is on the sandy beaches of the Gull Islands, in a quaint flat of land with the white picket fences and 2.5 children, or in the slums of some dirty and forgotten city. This unexpectedly growing need to be with Annie for as long as possible began to border on the line of hysteria, and I began to wonder how long I've really felt this way? Rationally, it was absurd to think I could develop such strong feelings after spending one intercourse-filled night with a girl. So how long had it been? Was our passionate island excursion just the key to Pandora 's Box, and now that the box which contained all these emotions was released, where would we go from here? We're so young to think of such drastic ventures as marriage and starting a family, but really, do such wants and love really have an age limit?

More importantly, why was I making such a crusade over this? I could just enjoy this new enlightenment with someone who cares just as much for me and I do for her. I hoped, at least, that all those flirtatious moments weren't just the result of agonizing teen lust. I hoped it was for real. Forever.

Was it possible to walk on air? Well, maybe for the Harvest Goddess or King, but for normal humans? At that point, I was completely convinced that it was indeed possible.

_"You've got it, you know."_ I could still hear his words echoing through my head, like when you shout at the Caramel Falls and the sound vibrates back to you. While I did have an inclination on what Van might have meant by saying those five words, it was still left open for interpretation. What've he was just saying them in the heat of the moment, with no meaning behind them? _No Annie, stop thinking like that right now or _else.

And I knew what the "else" was that my subconscious spoke of: no iPod later tonight. With so few clouds in the sky, it would be a nice night for stargazing. _Maybe Van and I could sneak away to the Falls later, provided neither one of us is dead by that point_.

Luckily, Van was all too willing to stop to "rest" along the way to my place. I wonder what could've been on his mind…

"Phew," I mumbled as I carefully lowered myself onto a boulder placed oh-so conveniently under a cherry tree. I rubbed my thighs the way some arthritic patient would soothe an aching joint.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" my voice trailed off as I tried to avoid his eyes. It didn't work out so well.

"Come on Annie, after the night we spent together you can tell me anything." He knelt next to me, and Goddess help me my face became enflamed.

"It's just…well, you're kind of big…" But I couldn't finish. My self-consciousness evaporated rapidly as I broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. I nearly fell off the boulder, if it hadn't been for Van sitting nearby to catch me. His face was red, but he wasn't angry or embarrassed. Could he have actually been flattered? Nowadays, I wouldn't put it past him, but back then I wasn't so confident. So, to transition into something else for the sake of my sanity, I practically tackled Van, pressing our lips together tightly. He began to get into it as well, as his hands found their way to my exposed thighs (I had shorts on), inching their way up while he allowed himself to be attacked. It was nice to feel Van letting go, loosening up a bit, even if it only lasted a minute.

Reluctantly, I pulled my mouth and my hands away from Annie, propping her up. "We should really go now. Our parents…"

"Right," she complied easily enough, though she did slide off my pinned down bodily a tad sulkily. The worse part wasn't that I had wanted to take Annie unabashedly right there around the corner of her house, in a fair amount of distance to expect her parents to find us in the explicit act of love making while, say, going on a stroll. No, the worse was seeing her flustered, unrequited. I promised her we would return to the islands, and that was as true as the fact that my glasses were nearly fogged beyond comprehension from our brief period of making out. _Soon Annie, and believe me, it will be _very _soon_.

Now that all this passion and lust and feelings of affection (love? Maybe so) had been awakened, I wasn't sure how to handle all this new information, not to mention how to cope with the throbbing occurring in my, well, undergarments. I had had brief lustful occurrences in my past—what teenage boy living on a small island with a fair number of beautiful young women just your age hasn't?—but never had any experience I've had been this frustrating. I don't like to count my chickens before they hatch, but I could get use to this butterflies-running-rampage feeling in my gut.

But I had no more time to elaborate on this further, as my thoughts were interrupted by the fact that we had reached Annie's front door. It seemed no one was inside, or everyone was still asleep. I didn't mind, and I don't think Annie did either, as we had gotten a little more extra time to kiss each other goodbye.

"You know," I said, my arms around her waist and hers around my neck, "you still haven't called me yet."

She giggled endearingly. "Drives you crazy doesn't it?"

"Maybe a tiny bit."

She planted a kiss on my cheek, pushing the flesh upward towards my eye, causing my glasses to move up as well, before disappearing into her house. I wish we had a little more time together, not only for the sake of our still budding relationship, but also for the turmoil that awaited me on entering my own house.


End file.
